Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare
by vaunie5962
Summary: Une histoire toute simple, toute mignonne, sur ma vision de la relation que pourrait entretenir notre beau latino et son compère. Slash. D/M. Rated M pour sexe.


_N'avait pas trop d'idée sur comment aborder ce couple-là._

_Donc j'ai fait ce que j'aime le mieux : une histoire d'amour qui se finit bien avec une scène d'amour entre les deux protagonistes. Je vous préviens, aucun dialogue pour une fois. Juste de la description._

_Espère ne pas vous décevoir et attend les reviews._

Leur chambre était couverte sur le sol de pétales de roses. Une bonne dizaine de bougies senteurs étaient allumées. Une des tables de chevet supportait un seau et sa bouteille de champagne et des coupes à moitié vides, des fraises chocolatées et un tube de lubrifiant. Une ambiance tamisée et romantique parfaite pour cette soirée.

Et sur le lit, dont la couette était également recouverte de pétales, après un passage obligé par le jacuzzi de leur suite, on put reconnaître Martin Fitzgerald, le corps entièrement nu, penché en arrière, couvert d'une fine couche de sueur, la bouche entrouverte en pure extase, totalement relaxé contre le torse de son amant et aujourd'hui mari, Danny Taylor. Celui-ci est assis sur les genoux, prenant tout le poids de son homme sur ses cuisses alors qu'il le pénètre ardemment par derrière, les bras passés autour de Martin pendant qu'il lui lèche le haut du corps, mordille son lobe d'oreille et ne dépose de chastes baisers sur le cou de l'homme de sa vie.

Il leur en aura fallu du temps pour qu'ils se retrouvent là aujourd'hui. Oh oui, beaucoup de doutes, de peurs, d'interrogations avant que l'un d'eux craque et finisse par avouer ses sentiments à l'autre. C'était une simple soirée comme ils en avaient l'habitude de faire : quelques bières, pizzas et un bon match de baseball à regarder chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Si le début de soirée était assez nerveux pour les deux jeunes agents, le match permit de les détendre, et finalement leurs langues se délièrent avec l'effet de l'alcool.

Ils ne se souviennent plus de qui a embrassé le premier, mais ce qu'ils n'oublieront jamais c'est que à cet instant, rien ne leur semblait bizarre. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'ils pouvaient faire dans leur vie. Cette nuit-là, ils n'avaient fait que s'embrasser et se toucher mais le lendemain, ils surent tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se passer de l'autre.

Révéler leur relation à leurs collègues a été facile : ils n'étaient pas aussi difficiles à cerner qu'ils ne le voulaient et leur relation a été acceptée très rapidement. Et malgré la surprise et l'évidente gêne de leurs deux ex, le travail continua comme toujours : à la recherche de personnes portées disparues. Mais ils se sentaient le cœur plus léger, enfin libéré de toutes leurs craintes et des mensonges qu'ils s'étaient faits à eux-mêmes durant toutes ces années. Jack était content pour ses deux collègues qu'il considérait presque comme des fils comme Vivian les aimait en petits frères. Cela permit aussi à Sam et Elena de se rapprocher et d'être aujourd'hui plus que des amies, et ça elles en remerciaient les garçons pour ça.

Le dire aux parents de Martin fut par contre plus difficile. Raphaël Taylor était content pour son frère et se fit vite à l'idée de cette relation. Même s'il n'a pas eu une enfance facile avec son père violent mais une mère aimante, il se sent toujours responsable de la mort de ses parents. Donc le jour où il rencontra « officiellement » les Fitzgerald, au cours d'une visite inattendue à leur appartement, ceux-là ont bien du faire face à l'homosexualité de leur fils. Ils le prirent très mal au début, et Danny se mit à leur expliqua son passé, rétorquant que lui aurait aimé pouvoir faire face à ses parents, même s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas.

Trois mois se seront passés avant que Martin ne revoie son père en dehors du travail.

Il n'a pas dit qu'il était totalement d'accord avec l'idée, mais pour l'amour de son fils, il est prêt à l'accepter. Aujourd'hui, il était là aux premiers rangs au côté de sa femme qui elle venait d'amener son fils jusqu'à l'autel.

Voilà donc un peu le fil de leur histoire qui dure depuis plus de deux ans.

Bien évidemment, comme partout, ils auront beaucoup de hauts comme beaucoup de bas. Il faut dire que les deux sont très différents : l'un a eu une enfance dorée, fils unique de bonne famille tandis que l'autre aura eu des problèmes d'alcool et dut subir toutes les conséquences d'une enfance qu'il aimerait oublier.

Mais comme on dit toujours, les opposés s'attirent et c'est dans l'adversité qu'on apprend à être plus forts. Alors quand Martin commença à reprendre des médicaments, Danny était là pour le rendre accro à autre chose. Et si une bouteille d'alcool fort traînait dans l'appartement, Martin la planquait soigneusement pour qu'il ne retombe jamais dessus.

Oui, vraiment ils se complétaient, ces deux personnes qui s'appréciaient très mal au début, Danny parce qu'il le trouvait trop arrogant, snob et un « sale gosse de riche » lui confiera t-il un jour (il l'ignora même le premier jour de son travail) et Martin car il le considérait comme trop volage et qu'ils étaient trop opposés pour devenir amis. Leur amour a rendu leur amitié encore plus forte que jamais.

Pour le sein même de leur relation, ils eurent leur premier rendez-vous officiel une semaine après leur premier baiser et ils firent l'amour pour leurs toutes premières fois encore une semaine plus tard. Leur premier « Je t'aime » fut ainsi prononcé dans la foulée.

Ils emménagèrent ensemble deux semaines après avoir dit la vérité à leurs collègues. La « rencontre » avec les Fitzgerald eut lieu le week-end suivant.

Ils ont bien failli rompre plusieurs fois mais au bout d'une semaine, ils ne pouvaient plus tenir l'un sans l'autre. Et c'est après une de leurs disputes, il ya six mois, alors qu'ils regardaient tranquillement le soleil se coucher avec la ville à leurs pieds et une énième réconciliation que Danny dit tout simplement « Epouse-moi ! ».

Il eut pour réponse ce simple mot « OK ! » qui s'ensuivit par un long et tendre baiser et se termina par une petite escapade sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Aujourd'hui, donc les voici dans leur suite nuptiale, faisant l'amour intensément pour la première fois en tant que maris. Ils avaient abandonné les préservatifs au bout de six mois.

Mais là ce soir ils savouraient encore plus ce moment car là plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Une promesse d'éternité et de fidélité avaient-ils déclaré devant tout le monde, devant leurs collègues qui sont devenus une seconde famille pour eux, des amis proches que le travail a rapproché comme Danny et Don Flack de la police scientifique ou le peintre Justin Taylor (simple homonyme) qui est installé depuis trois ans ici et dont le petit-ami Brian vient d'ouvrir une filiale de son agence de pub à Manhattan. Sans oublier Nick Stokes et son fiancé Greg Sanders, tous droits venus de Las Vegas, que Danny avait rencontré lors d'une conférence auquel ils participaient tous les trois à NY. Oui, aujourd'hui ils ne demandaient rien de plus.

Et Danny montra encore plus tout l'amour pour son homme cette nuit-là. Dès qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil de la chambre, il le couvrait tendrement de baisers sur tout son visage en souriant comme un grand bébête. Martin avait le même sourire identique et rendit la pareille à son homme. Une fois dans le jacuzzi, leurs bouches ne se quittaient plus, tout en se caressant leurs corps mutuellement. Leurs beautés étaient encore plus visibles dans le reflet de l'eau. Leurs baisers augmentèrent rapidement en instant et à un moment, pris totalement dans l'action, Martin fit asseoir son mari un peu sur le rebord de la baignoire pour le gratifier d'un premier orgasme qui fut plus qu'intense, avant que Danny ne lui rende la pareille.

Satisfaits et l'eau commençant à refroidir sérieusement, ils sortirent de la baignoire toujours sans se lâcher beaucoup, enfin suffisamment pour se sécher et se diriger dans la chambre que Sam et Vivian avaient pris le soin de préparer avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Et maintenant, nous revoilà au début de mon histoire, avec nos deux hommes profitant pleinement de leur première « relation charnelle » de la nuit alors qu'un second orgasme s'annonçait prochainement. Danny aimait caresser son corps tendrement pendant que son sexe entrait dans son adoré. Martin lui aimait se laisser aller comme ça, totalement soumis à l'homme qu'il aime, relevant la tête fréquemment pour échanger un baiser passionné, mélange de langues et choc de dents. Ou tout simplement un contact de lèvres.

Quand Danny sentit qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord de l'implosion, il fit descendre ses mains sur le sexe de son compagnon, et l'aida ainsi à atteindre le septième ciel, presque simultanément avec lui. Ils tombèrent en arrière sur le lit après que Danny ait desserré son étreinte. Leurs souffles étaient difficiles à reprendre et la sueur les avait complètement couverts mais ils ne se lâchaient plus des yeux, joignant leurs mains où ils avaient glissé quelques heures auparavant leurs alliances. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longuement avant de se dire une dernière fois « Je t'aime » avant de s'endormir, enlacés, heureux d'avoir passé toutes les épreuves et de pouvoir marcher ensemble vers l'avenir, _dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

Fin.


End file.
